Proceso de Adaptación
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: El como vivió Temari los grandes cambios en su vida
1. Cambio de planes

_**Disclaime:Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de masashi Kishimoto.**_

Hola gracias por entrar

Esta es mi primera historia publicada y también mi primer shikatema así que estoy algo nerviosa, sin embargo espero que sea de su agrado y puedan dejarme sus comentarios

 **Capítulo a los cambios de planes.**

Temari había lanzado su decimoquinto suspiro del día, nadie la había oído y aun así se sentía bastante intimidada. Aunque pensándolo bien la situación en la que estaba no era para menos. Su memoria la hizo retroceder meses atrás cuando en una de sus habituales visitas a la aldea de la hoja fue prácticamente secuestrada por su novio, el vago número uno del país del fuego. Porque si Nara Shikamaru era su novio y estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

Aquel día el la había ayudado con la mayor parte del trabajo, primera señal que la hizo ponerla nerviosa lo cual fue aumentado a medida que extraños acontecimientos pasaban: adularla en casi todo momento, tomarla de la mano al caminar, pedirle ver el atardecer juntos y fue en esto último cuando su instinto le pedía a gritos huir, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso no estaría en esta situación.

- _Temari_ … _cásate_ _conmigo_

Simple y directo típico de shikamaru ¿es que hasta para proponer matrimonio tenía que ser tan flojo? Aunque debía admitir que agradecía ese aspecto de el, no podía imaginarse que hubiera hecho si Shikamaru le armara un escenario totalmente cursi para pedir su Shikamaru no era el verdadero problema, después de todo el estaba totalmente seguro de lo que quería y lo estaba demostrando en ese preciso momento, por lo tanto ella también debía ser honesta.

Puede que no fuera la mujer más expresiva del mundo, pero por kami que amaba a ese hombre más que a su propia vida, algo totalmente irracional desde su punto de vista, y aunque nunca se dio la oportunidad de planear su vida siempre la visualizo del mismo modo: luchar por su aldea y su país ya sea como la Kunoichi más cruel del mundo o como la diplomática embajadora de Suna.

Definitivamente el matrimonio nunca estuvo en sus planes y nunca lo estaría, por lo que debería hacérselo saber de la misma forma en la que él le hizo su proposición: simple y sencilla

 _Yo…Shikamaru_ _podrías_ _darme_ _un_ _poco_ _de_ _tiempo_? _Es_ _que_.. _yo_ -¿Qué diablos? Se suponía que sería honesta y en vez de eso sale con esta estupidez, si definitivamente el hombre le atrofiaba sus neuronas.

 _Te_ _esperaré_ _todo_ el _tiempo_ _del_ _mundo_ \- y ahí iba el haciendo más difícil el asunto, es que simplemente no podía entender ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce con ella después del mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar?, Por que aunque el hombre intentaba parecer compresible lo cierto es que estaba desilusionado y Temari podía notarlo con facilidad.

Al día siguiente el la acompañó como siempre en las puertas de konoha, se habían despedido con el beso más apasionado que se habían dado hasta ahora y la promesa de una respuesta en su próximo encuentro. Lo que Shikamaru no sabía era que en los planes de Temari era buscar la manera más sutil de rechazar aquella propuesta

Tres semanas había pasado desde entonces y Temari aprovecho el momento para ensañar un discurso lo suficientemente convincente a oídos de Shikamaru después de todo estaba 100% segura que el típico "No eres tu soy yo" no funcionaría en el. Mientras ensayaba una y otras vez las palabras que le diría pudo visualizar la entrada de konoha, aquella entrada que tantas veces le hizo sentir tan ansiosa de cruzar, pero que ahora le causaba un gran pesar, después de todo ella sabía muy bien lo que debía suceder después de dar su negativa: le daría el tiro de gracia terminando con su relación.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran ante esto, definitivamente no era lo que ella deseaba pero no tenía opción. Después de todo Shikamaru estaba a punto de ser el líder de su clan y como tal debía de casarse, otorgarle una nueva matriarca al clan y sobre todo traer al mundo al nuevo heredero, por lo tanto el no debía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ella, tenia que encontrar una mujer digna de el y que pudiera darle la familia que tanto anhelaba.

Apenas alcanzó a limpiar las lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos cuando visualizo una silueta perfectamente conocida, Temari dió entonces su décimo sexto suspiro del día y avanzó con rapidez ¿Cuál era el caso de seguir postergando lo inevitable? Esta vez sería clara y directa era lo mínimo que él se merecía.

Cuando estuvo delante de él pudo notar su nerviosismo, definitivamente se moría por su respuesta, pues bien era ahora o nunca. Abrió su boca para comenzar con el discurso pero no pudo decir ni media sílaba porque Shikamaru la había atrapado con un tierno beso, decidió disfrutar el momento después de todo este sería la última vez que se besaran, cuando sus labios se separaron finalmente pudo decir lo que tanto había deseado

 _También_ _te_ _amo_ _y_ _deseo_ _pasar_ _el_ _resto_ _de_ _mi_ _vida_ a _tu_ _lado_ \- ¿Qué demonios? ¡No era justo! Shikamaru había hecho trampa

¿ _Eso_ _significa_?- se atreve a preguntar con esa sonrisa burlona

 _Si_ _llorón_ , _que_ _acepto_ _casarme_ _contigo_ \- oficialmente sus neuronas estaban muertas, tres semanas de planeación tiradas a la basura. Rápidamente la tomo de la cintura, volvió a besarla pero esta vez no en los labios si no en su frente

 _Dedicaré_ _mi_ _vida_ _entera_ a hacerte _feliz_ -

Temari ya no pudo pensar en nada más que no fuera en ese hombre, después de todo lo amaba y estaba segura que cualquiera que fuera su futuro no podría vivirlo si no fuese con el, después de todo ¿que tan difícil sería adaptarse a una nueva vida?

Finalmente pude terminar con esta pequeña introducción, aunque los capítulos que siguen no creo que sean tan largos, había planeado seguir con la boda pero creo que Temari merece un poco más de tiempo para despedirse de Suna (si lo sé solo alargo el sufrimiento).

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y recuerden todo comentario y sugerencia serán bien recibidos.

Saludos.


	2. Cambio de Hogar

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Cambio de Hogar.

 _Mi hogar es cualquier lugar donde esté con los míos..._

El atardecer de Suna era para Temari el mejor momento del día, sentada junto la ventana de su habitación no podía evitar mirar esa explosión de colores naranjas que se mezclaba con el suelo árido del lugar, intentaba guardar cada detalle del suceso después de todo no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo tendría que espera para volver a contemplar tan bello espectáculo.

Había pasado ya medio año desde su compromiso y aún no podía asimilar lo rápido que transcurría el tiempo, pareciera que fue ayer cuando Shikamaru se enfrentó a sus hermanos para pedir su mano.

 **Flashback**

 _ **¿ Estás totalmente seguro?**_ \- le pregunto Kankuro a Shikamaru con una seriedad tan profunda que nos dejó a ambos fríos - _**porque debo advertirte que nosotros (señalando a Gaara) no aceptamos devoluciones de ningún tipo**_ – había cambiado la seriedad en su rostro por una risa burlona, un puñetazo en su estómago sirvió como castigo para el y como advertencia a Shikamaru quien luchaba por retener la carcajada.

Un pequeño chasquido nos hizo volver a la realidad,Gaara que se había mantenimiento al margen de la situación ahora se encontraba de pie y muy cerca de nosotros.

 _ **Temari ¿amas a este hombre? ¿lo suficiente como para pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado?**_ – Gaara me sorprendió, francamente esperaba que los cuestionamientos fueran para Shikamaru eso era lo lógico ¿no? Aunque últimamente mi lógica no estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos, pare en mis pensamientos al notar tres pares de ojos mirándome con intensa curiosidad, por obvias razones mi respuesta no podía tardar más.

 _ **Si, lo amo –**_ fue tan simple mi respuesta y aún así sentía toda mi cara arder, no tenía el valor de mirar a Shikamaru a la cara pero estaba segura que tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

 _ **Entonces… Nara no estoy pidiéndote que la hagas feliz, te lo estoy exigiendo, y más más te vale que sea así, de lo contrario te las veras conmigo, no como Kazegake de Suna si no como hermano de Temari**_ – ante esto Shikamaru solo pudo asentir nerviosamente mientras Kankuro y yo observamos con orgullo a nuestro hermanito.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_ _ **.**_

Temari apartó la vista de la ventana y se dispuso a preparar su equipaje, dio un largo suspiro antes de mirar su ya casi vacía habitación, los muebles a excepción de la cama habían desaparecido y solo faltaban algunas de sus ropas y objetos personales para dar por concluida la mudanza hacia su nuevo hogar: La residencia Nara.

El momento llegó demasiado rápido para gusto de Temari y ahora se encontraba a una semana de su boda, aún faltaban detalles de la ceremonia que arreglar por lo que era necesario que partiera hacia Konoha al amanecer, en conclusión, esta sería su última noche en Suna. Un vacío en su estómago apareció ante este pensamiento y un nudo en la garganta le impidió respirar con tranquilidad. No podía evitarlo, extrañaría Suna, el intenso calor, los atardeceres que le quitaban el sueño, el cálido viento de su aldea por las noches pero sobre todo extrañaría a sus problemáticos hermanos.

 **¿Temari puedo entrar?** – la voz de Kankuro la saco de sus pensamientos, no respondió solo se limitó a abrirle la puerta y dejarlo pasar – **Etto.. vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda pero veo que ya no será necesario** –

 _ **Solo necesito guardar unas últimas prendas y estaré lista**_ –

 _ **Bien, Gaara llegó temprano de la oficina y propuso salir a cenar juntos, al parecer no quiere que te mates cocinando en tu última noche con nosotros**_ – ambos se entristecieron ante este último comentario pero lograrlo disimularlo a la perfección.

 _ **Me parece perfecto, estaré lista en 5 minutos –**_

 _ **Te esperaremos abajo –**_

Temari se arregló con rapidez una vez que Kankuro había salido de su habitación, no tardó mucho en estar lista después de todo ella siempre se había considerado una mujer sencilla en cuanto a su arreglo personal y no necesitaba de muchas cosas para verse bonita. Bajó a la sala principal con seguridad y una gran sonrisa después de todo era una mujer feliz a punto de casarse ¿no?. Pudo observar a sus hermanos esperándola en la puerta, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de salir.

El camino hacia el restaurante le pareció tranquilo ya que sus hermanos habían hecho la mayor parte del recorrido en silencio, Temari aprovecho entonces para observar detenidamente las calles de su aldea no pudo evitar pensar que seria otro suceso que llevaría tiempo en volver a repetirse.

Al llegar al lugar fueron atendidos por una hermosa joven, esta los dirigió a una mesa bastante alejada de las demás para alivio de Temari, eso significaba más privacidad para ella y sus hermanos, la misma joven se acercó para ofrecerles el menú una vez que tuvo los pedidos desapareció velozmente dejando solos a los hermanos.

 **Temari está no es nuestra última cena juntos, así que cambia esa cara ¿si? –**

 **¿De que rayos estás hablando Kankuro?-** ambos sabían a lo que se refería, pero no iba a dejárselo fácil

 **El tiene razón Temari –** rayos, definitivamente Gaara no estaba de su lado – **estos últimos días has estado muy melancólica**

 **¿ Que pasa? ¿acaso te has arrepentido? - cuestionó Kankuro**

 **\- Claro que no idiota -**

 **\- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-** insistió Gaara- **¿ Acaso no estás feliz de casarte?**

Temari dio un largo suspiro antes de responder miro a sus hermanos a los ojos y sonrió con melancolía.

 **Claro que estoy feliz y no, no estoy arrepentida de casarse, solamente estoy algo asustada, es decir dejar mi país, mi aldea mi hogar a ustedes…yo … no quiero Abandonarlos -** una pequeña lágrima cayó de sus ojos al decir aquello, hubo minuto de silencio antes de que Gaara prosiguiera

 **Temari tú no nos abandonas, y tampoco estás destruyendo esta familia, no te mentiré al principio fue duro asimilar tu partida sin embargo me di cuenta que lo único que realmente importa es que seas feliz y sé que lo eres junto a Nara, así que por nosotros no te detengas –** Temari se quedó muda ante las palabras de su hermano menor, quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca

 **Además no puedes arrepentirte –** prosiguió Kankuro – **después de todo una de las condiciones que le di al Nara para aceptar su matrimonio fue que el nombre de mi primer sobrino seria Kankuro junior –** si, su otro hermano tenía la capacidad de arruinar los escasos momentos emotivos entre ellos, normalmente recibiría un golpe por la osadía pero decidió dejarlo pasar por alto. Se levantó de golpe y los atrapó a ambos en un fuerte abrazo.

 **Los amo tanto –** pudo ver cómo ambos hermanos luchaban por no dejar salir sus lágrimas, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

Definitivamente se adaptaría a Konoha y a su nueva familia

Pero ni así dejaría de amar Suna, su primer hogar.

 _ **Por fin logré terminar el capítulo, aunque creo que me salió algo sentimental**_

 _ **Siempre me la pasaba imaginando cómo habrá Sido la despedida de los hermanos Sabaku No y pues esto fue lo que salió.**_

 _ **Espero que haya Sido de su agrado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**_

 **Saludos.**


	3. Compartiendo Cama

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Compartiendo Cama.

Temari se encontraba en la tina, había terminado de bañarse hace unos veinte minutos y aún no tenía la iniciativa de salir, si por ella fuera se quedaría ahí el resto de la noche pero sabía de antemano que eso era imposible. Dio media vuelta hasta que su mirada topó con la puerta de aquel baño, más específico en el hermoso kimono blanco que había estado usando hace unas horas y que ahora se encontraba colgando en el pomo de la puerta.

Su boda fue hermosa, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado que la ceremonia fuera de lo más sencilla, pero sabía que para la unión del líder del clan Nara con la princesa de Suna y hermana de kazegake ...esa idea estaba totalmente descartada, después de todo esta boda era más que la unión de un hombre y una mujer, era una forma de demostrar que la unión Shinobi era verdadera y que se podía estrechar buenas relaciones entre los demás países.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de la puerta - _mierda –_ su marido había regresado a la habitación y ella seguía remojada en la tina, salió de ahí rápidamente dispuesta a prepararse para lo que sería su luna de miel, había desperdiciado el tiempo disponible para arreglarse y ni siquiera había echado un vistazo a la ropa que Ino le había regalado para la ocasión.

Tomó la toalla mas cercana y por fin tomo la decisión de salir de ahí, se secó rápidamente y fijo su atención en el espejo del baño, su reflejo no podía engañarla estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo manejarlo. A sus veintitantos años Temari nunca había estado con un hombre, situación que nunca antes le había quitado el sueño, de hecho la tenía sin cuidado, o al menos fue antes de una conversación que mantuvo con Shikamaru, en donde este le había confesado que ya tenía cierta experiencia en el ámbito, ella no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y no por el hecho de imaginarse a su novio en plena acción, si no por el hecho de que incluso alguien menor que ella tenía más experiencia en el asunto, se sentía derrotada, y ella odiaba perder.

Respiró profundamente antes de tomar una de las prendas que Ino le dio, no se tomó la molestia de elegir únicamente tomo lo primero que estuvo a su alcance. La pieza en cuestión se trataba de un camisón largo negro donde la parte del busto estaba reforzado por un hermoso encaje mientras el resto del modelo era totalmente transparente, una braguita negra fue el toque final para su vestimenta. Se miro nuevamente en el espejo y no podría creer lo mucho que la ropa le gustaba. El modelo le parecía sencillo pero lindo, sensual pero no vulgar, en resumen perfecta para ella.

Dudo unos segundos sobre su peinado, lo correcto sería dejarlo suelto pero nunca se sintió cómoda de esa manera, al final paso todo el cabello de lado izquierdo de su rostro y lo sujeto en una simple coleta. Con su maquillaje pasó lo mismo, únicamente se puso un bálsamo en los labios y antes de salir decidió rebuscar entre las otras prendas que no fueron elegidas, tuvo el gusto de encontrarse con una bata de lino negra pensó que era el complemento perfecto para su vestuario, así que no dudo ni un segundo en ponerselo.

Salió con seguridad, era virgen, ingenua y casada con un hombre menor que ella ya experimentado, pero vamos no iba a darle el gusto de verla nerviosa. En cuanto cerro la puerta del baño pudo divisar a su marido parado junto a la ventana, sabía de antemano que ya la había escuchado pero prefirió seguirle el juego. Lentamente fue acortando la distancia y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca lo abrazo por la espalda. Enterró su rostro en el cuello masculino y aspiró ese aroma que tanto le encantaba.

 **\- Hola Tem, empezaba a creer que te habías desmayado en el baño –**

 **\- Eso quisieras vago-**

 **\- Créeme que no –**

Shikamaru deshizo el abrazo para poder girar y verla directamente a los ojos, siempre la había considerado hermosa pero está noche se veía maravillosa, Temari se mordía el labio ante la atenta mirada sobre ella no podía evitar cuestionarse que estaba pensando aquel hombre. Sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos cuando el le acarició el rostro y fue acercando lentamente el suyo para atraparla en un tierno beso, beso que poco a poco fue volviendo más demandante haciendo que sus lenguas lucharán entre sí.

La falta de aire les hizo separarse y fue en ese momento que Shikamaru aprovecho para deshacer el nudo de su bata, una vez logrado su objetivo fue deslizando la prenda hasta dejarla caer por el piso, se detuvo un momento para contemplar a Temari y pudo verla sonrojada - preciosa, pensó- la tomó por los hombros para volver a besarla pero esta vez sus labios se desviaron hacia su mandíbula y finalmente por el cuello. Ella se estremeció ante este contacto, no pudo hacer más que sujetarse fuerte del cuello de el y aprovechando la posición le deshizo la coleta de un rápido movimiento. En medio de los húmedos besos pudo sentir como el la levantó entre sus brazos para poder depositarla lentamente en la cama.

Shikamaru volvió a besarle el cuello mientras una de sus manos se deslizó por sus piernas subiendo el camisón en el acto, no tardó mucho en llegar hasta la zona íntima de su mujer, primero fue estimulándola sobre su ropa interior pero los gemidos de Temari le hicieron saber que necesitaba más, así que hizo a un lado la pequeña prenda y comenzó a acariciar directamente aquel punto sensible en ella. Temari sintió morir ante el contacto, estaba estática ante esta nueva explosión de sensaciones que experimentaba pero decidió que no sería la única, así que junto todo el valor que tenía y dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de su marido, le gusto cuando lo escucho gruñir su nombre ante aquel contacto, exploró la zona con cuidado y pudo notar como se hacía más y más dura.

Fue en ese momento que Shikamaru se separó de ella para poder retirar el camisón, Temari se tenso ante la idea de estar completamente desnuda frente a él, pudo notar como su atención se centró en sus pechos lo que hizo que cruzará los brazos para cubrirlos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el mismo separó sus brazos, pero esta vez no se conformó con observarlos si no que bajo su rostro para poder degustarlos. Temari gimió al sentir aquella lengua rozar su pezón, él se mantuvo jugando con ambos Montes por varios minutos hasta que ella tuvo la fuerza necesaria para sentarse frente a él, decidió que era el momento de que ambos estuvieran en la mismas condiciones así que lentamente desató la bata de su marido, esta cayó por los suelos y tuvo la oportunidad de besar a aquel escultural pecho.

No sintió el momento en que el volvió a recostarla, pudo observar como retrocedió un poco para bajar su ropa interior, oficialmente ambos estaban desnudos. Lentamente fue posicionándose entre sus piernas, pudo sentir la erección de su marido en su entrada, respiró profundo – _era el momento –_

 **¿ Estás lista? –** no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, él se estiró para besar su frente y procedió a adentrarse.

Temari no podría mentir, la intromisión le había causado algo de dolor, pero fue momentáneo no tardó en sentir una cálida sensación placentera, cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de ese mágico vaivén, fue después de varios minutos que ella pudo alcanzar el cielo con un magnífico orgasmo y su esposo no se quedó atrás, lo vio cerrar los ojos a la vez que derramaba su esencia en ella.

Ambos jadeaban tratando de regular sus respiraciones, después de un par de minutos Shikamaru salió de ella y la atrajo hacia el para poder abrazarla fuertemente, ella pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, un hermoso sonido que la hizo adormecer, giro levemente el rostro para observar a su marido, pudo constatar que ya se encontraba profundamente dormido le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de caer también en los brazos de Morfeo, sintió como Shikamaru reforzó el abrazo ante esto.

 _Si, definitivamente compartir la cama no sería tan malo._

 **Por fin pude terminar el capítulo, me costó algo de trabajo ya que como ustedes pudieron notar no soy buena en el Lemon, pero bueno este era un punto importante para la historia así que no podría dejar de escribirlo.**

 **Estoy abierta a los jitomasos después de todo son los comentarios los que nos hacen crecer como escritores.**

 _Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	4. Nueva Amiga

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _ **Nueva**_ _ **Amiga**_ _._

Temari se encontraba sentada en la sala de aquella acogedora casa, llevaba más de cinco minutos en la misma posición frente a la mesa y sus pies ya demandaban un poco de movimiento, respiro profundamente al escuchar el ruido proveniente de la cocina que hacía su anfitriona mientras preparaba el té que ambas tomarían esa tarde.

Realizó una pequeña observación por toda la casa, la cual no era tan grande como la suya pero si igual o más armoniosa. Lo que más le gustaba del lugar sin duda alguna era aquel pasillo exterior que daba al jardín trasero de la casa, lo que hacia que sea muy luminoso. Definitivamente la casa de la antigua matriarca Nara era hermosa.

Recordó como su ahora esposo insistió mucho a su madre para que se quedará a vivir con ellos. Temari y Shikamaru habían hablado sobre el tema y ella estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su marido, le parecía injusto que Yoshino dejará la que siempre había Sido su casa y también trato de convencerla, pero ella tan necia como siempre – según Shikamaru _–_ se había negado diciéndole a su hijo que era de mal gusto entrometerse entre una pareja de recién casados, los estrategas fueron vencidos por aquella mujer que no dudo en tomar sus cosas para acomodarse dentro de una de las tantas casas que el clan Nara disponía para ella.

Muy a su pesar, Shikamaru no había podido visitarla tan seguido como hubiese deseado, por lo que Temari decidió que al menos de su parte, las visitas serían constantes, de esta manera podría mantener tranquilo a su esposo y al mismo tiempo se acercaría más a su suegra.

Dada la rapidez con la que su boda se realizó, Temari y Yoshino no habían podido interactuar lo suficiente, únicamente cruzaron palabras cordiales durante los preparativos de la ceremonia, durante ese tiempo ella solo contaba con la descripción que le dio su marido de su madre: "una mujer problemática que da mucho miedo". A Temari le bastó dos visitas a la casa de la mujer para darse cuenta que Shikamaru tenía algo de razón, pero también noto que aunque Yoshino era una mujer muy estricta, también tenía su lado dulce.

 **Disculpa la tardanza –** _Yoshino entraba a la sala interrumpiendo sus pensamientos_ **– Creo que la vejez me hace lenta.**

 _ **Yoshino- san, usted aún es joven, de hecho tiene más vitalidad que muchas de nosotras –**_ _Temari intento ayudarla a servir el te, pero la mujer se negó con un simple ademán._

 _ **Temari, ahora eres la esposa de mi hijo por ende la matriarca de nuestro clan, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es servirte, aunque sea una simple taza de te-**_

 _ **Por favor no siga con eso**_

 _ **No Temari, no sigas tu con esto –**_ _la_ __ _mujer notó duda en el rostro de Temari, así que continuo_ _ **– Desde que llegaste a la familia te has esforzado mucho en tu trato conmigo, eso me hizo feliz al principio, pero luego noté que tus intenciones iban más allá de lograr mi aceptación, ahora veo con claridad que lo que tratas de hacer es recompensarme por algo.**_

Temari agachó la cabeza avergonzada por haberse visto descubierta por la mujer, aunque no podía evitarse, su suegra era bastante perspicaz, madre del Nara tenía que ser.

 _ **Usted… nunca debió dejar de ser la matriarca del clan, no debió dejar la casa de su hijo y sobre todo no debe darme tantas atenciones –**_ _hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que la voz de Yoshino fuera escuchada de nuevo._

 _ **Basta Temari, tu no me arrebataste mi puesto dentro del clan –**_

 _ **¿No? ¿realmente lo cree así? –**_

 _ **Por supuesto, en todo caso sería culpa de Shikaku por habérsele ocurrido la brillante idea de morir y dejarme viuda tan joven –**_ _el tono tan dramático que utilizo la mujer al decir esta frase le hizo saber a Temari que estaba bromeando, aún así pudo ver un deje de tristeza en sus ojos._

 _ **Shikaku- San fue un excelente hombre –**_

 _ **Si, pero nuestro hijo lo es más y me alegro de que haya encontrado una buena mujer... a todo esto, ¿Dónde se encuentra el vago de tu marido? Llevo semanas sin verlo –**_ _Temari pudo notar el esfuerzo de la mujer por cambiar el tema, así que prefirió seguirle la corriente._

 _ **Ha estado muy ocupado últimamente ¿sabe? Se han estado realizando tratados con pequeñas aldeas para incluirlas en la alianza y como asistente del Hokage Shikamaru es el encargado de verificar que los acuerdos se lleven correctamente.**_

 _ **¿Quién diría que el vago de mi hijo terminaría con tantas responsabilidades? A veces extraño cuando solo era un mocoso que se pasaba el día viendo las nubes –**_

 _ **Ja Yoshino-san créame, el lo extraña más.**_

 _ **Tienes razón, aunque esto me preocupa –**_ _Yoshino_ __ _hizo una pequeña pausa para beber algo de té_ _ **– si se enfrasca tanto en su trabajo tardará más en darme un nieto.**_

 _Temari necesitó de todo su auto control para no escupir el té que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, su suegra la había dejado nuevamente en jaque._

 _ **Yoshino- San… aún es muy pronto para pensar en hijos –**_

 _ **Es lo mismo que dije cuando estaba recién casada con Shikaku, pero ese hombre con lo apasionado que resultó termine embarazada de Shikamaru al mes de casada, recuerdo muy bien como todo el mundo término creyendo que nos casamos porque nos comimos la torta... pero bueno, que te digo después de todo tu debes saber más del asunto ya que Shikamaru heredó muchas cualidades de su padre, estoy segura que te ha dejado varias noches sin dormir.**_

Temari tenía la cara de varios colores, no solo por la manera casi mágica con la que Yoshino adivinaba cierta partes de su vida marital, sino porque inconscientemente se imaginó a sus suegros en plena acción y eso la avergonzaba de sobremanera. Definitivamente ya no podría verlos de la misma forma.

/

En la casa principal de los Nara se encontraba el joven líder descansando en el suelo de la sala, originalmente planeaba dirigirse a su alcoba pero le resultó bastante problemático subir por las escaleras. Había terminado de verificar los acuerdos de todas las nuevas alianzas por lo qué pudo darse el gusto de salir más temprano.

Sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala estaba una nota firmada por su mujer, esta le informaba que había salido a visitar a su madre, algo dentro de él le decía que debía ir a alcanzarla, después de todo llevaba varios días sin verla (tal vez semanas) pero otra parte de él creía que ambas mujeres necesitaban tiempo a solas para conocerse (además de que el suelo empezaba a sentirse cómodo).

El ruido de la puerta principal lo hizo voltear. Pudo divisar a su joven esposa entrar por ella con la misma gracia con la que un zombi camina, se debatió mentalmente si era buena idea preguntar o mantenerse al margen, al final se decidió por la opción más suicida.

 **Y bien …. ¿cómo estuvo? -** Temari voltio a verlo, su rostro pálido daba la intuición de que había estado sometida al más horribles de los Genjutsus, al final ella se limitó a suspirar antes de responder.

 **Bueno…digamos que fue algo… problemático.**

 _ **Aquí reportando otro capítulo a la historia, no sé de dónde saque esta idea pero en realidad sólo pensé que Yoshino no podría quedar fuera de ella .**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios que me han hecho llegar. Me alegra saber que la historia es de su agrado.**_

 _ **Sin más por el momento nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	5. Discusiones

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Discusiones._

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Temari logró salir de la cocina, le parecía algo vergonzoso pensar que se había demorado tanto en preparar la cena pero tenía una buena excusa: acababa de aprender a cocinar un nuevo platillo. Quizás la comida en si no requería de un exhaustivo procedimiento pero aún así se sentía tan orgullosa como si hubiera aprendido uno de los jutsus más poderosos del mundo Shinobi.

Temari ya había aprendido a cocinar mucho de los platillos tradicionales del país de fuego y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo tuvo algunas complicaciones en el proceso. Y no, no se debía a que ella no estuviera familiarizada con las labores culinarias, ¡Por Kami! ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que estuvo a cargo de sus hermanos? Esos dos pequeños trogloditas que arrasaban con toda la comida a su vista, Temari siempre creyó que Gaara comía tanto debido al Shukaku en su interior y que por esto este debía comer por dos, pero está excusa se esfumo cuan el Binju fue extraído del interior de su hermanito y este seguía comiendo como siempre ( además este pretexto no ayudaba a Kankuro).Sonrió con melancolía, era increíble como cualquier circunstancia la hacia recordar a sus hermanos.

Adaptarse a konoha no fue tan difícil como muchos piensan, se podría decir que lo único que se le dificulto fue la Gastronomía, pero no podían culparla, la comida, los ingredientes, los sabores y olores en fin, todo era diferente a Suna, fue prácticamente como volver a aprender a cocinar.

Y aquí se encontraba de nuevo, frente a su nueva obra maestra cuando escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse lentamente – _maldición-_ su marido había regresado más temprano a casa, en otras circunstancias eso sería perfecto, pero ahora solo la hacia sentir nerviosa, después de todo la razón por la que decidió aprender ese nuevo platillo era precisamente él.

Ella podía sentir como la atmósfera de recién casados había terminado meses atrás y con ello empezaron los malentendidos, de acuerdo sabía que toda pareja tienen sus problemas pero ellos ya habían cruzado el límite ¿Tres discusiones en menos de una semana? Temari no era la doctora corazón ni nada por el estilo pero hasta ella sabía que algo andaba mal, y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo sabía que el 80% era su culpa. No sabía que le pasaba pero últimamente estaba más histérica de lo normal, bastaba un pequeño descuido del Nara para que ella explotada cual bomba nuclear. El tan tranquilo como siempre prefería aguantarse el coraje e irse a dormir furioso en el sofá antes de regresarle los gritos.

Pero anoche ella se había excedido, después de todo ¿ Que mujer echa de la alcoba a su marido solamente por qué dejó la puerta del baño abierta? Solo una demente sin duda alguna. Para cuando su coraje paso y se arrepintió fue demasiado tarde, Shikamaru ya había salido al trabajo (empezaba a creer que tardaba demasiado en ver sus errores), la culpa no la dejó tranquila el resto del día, no pudo evitar pensar en el extenso trabajo que tenía su esposo y lo cansado que llegaba a casa ¿ Y como lo recibía ella? Mandándolo al sillón por cualquier estupidez.

Tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto llegó a una conclusión: debía disculparse, pero tenía un inconveniente, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo ( vamos, no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo). Recordó entonces como cada vez que Kankuro metía la pata y la hacia enojar, corría como alma en pena a comprarle sus postres favoritos para encontentarla, tenía que admitirlo, el truco le funcionó más de una vez. Shikamaru no era amante de los postres pero supuso que unas sinceras disculpas acompañadas de una de sus comidas favoritas serían más que suficientes, así que tragó más orgullo y fue con Yoshino para que le diera algunas ideas.

 **\- Tadaima** – Escuchó la perezosa voz de su marido entrando a la casa, estaba por ir a recibirlo cuando escuchó como el apresuraba sus pasos hacia ella, cuando estuvieron frente hubo un momento en que ninguno hizo ni dijo nada, fue ella la que se acercó y en un rápido movimiento atrapó sus labios.

 **\- Okairi, la cena ya está lista pero tal vez prefieras un baño antes –**

 **\- Mmm… prefiero la comida, me estoy muriendo de hambre, además huele delicioso ¿Que preparaste?**

 **\- Shimesaba * –**

 **\- ¿ En serio? Gracias Temari, es una de mis comidas favoritas, aunque no entiendo por qué te tomaste la molestia si estabas tan enojada conmigo.**

 **\- Tómalo como una manera de disculparme, lamento mucho mi comportamiento de anoche –** Temari no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza, ¡diablos! Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

 **\- Descuida Tem, no soy un hombre rencoroso –**

 **\- Bueno bebé lloron, vamos antes de que se enfríe tu cena –**

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y compartieron una cena tranquila, Temari estaba feliz de que las cosas salieran tan bien… o eso era lo que pensaba.

 **\- Oye Tem ¿no crees que comiste demasiado? Si sigues así ganarás peso muy rápido –** Temari controlo sus impulsos asesinos todo lo que pudo, no quiso comenzar la cuarta pelea de la semana, así que rápidamente cambió la conversación.

 **\- Y bien Shika ¿ Que te pareció la comida? –** odiaba el tono meloso con que dijo la frase, pero se suponía que era una reconciliación así que debería estar bien ¿ No?.

 **\- Bueno, no sabe cómo el de mi mamá pero igual está bueno – "** _suficiente_ **"** en ese momento Temari golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que estuvo a nada de partirla, si, su autocontrol se había ido al diablo - **¿ Pero que te pasa mujer? –**

 **\- Me pase toda la tarde aprendiendo a cocinar esto y ¿es lo único que dirás? –** dió un leve suspiro para tranquilizar el tono de su voz – **bueno, si tu mamá cocina mejor que yo tal vez deberías regresar con ella** \- y se dio la vuelta para dar por concluida la "platica".

 **\- ¿ Otra vez con lo mismo? Definitivamente estás en tus días mujer –** Shikamaru no supo en qué momento Temari había sacado su abanico ni mucho menos se enteró en qué momento salió volando de la casa, lo único que sabía es que el arma de su mujer debía desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel insistente y Temari seguía igual de furiosa. No, está vez no iba a disculparse el idiota ese tuvo la culpa y todavía tenía la desfachatez de hacerse el indignado. Fue una larga semana en la que ninguno de los dos se hablaban, la tensión en ambos se había vuelto bastante incómoda, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

Era en estos momentos cuando extrañaba los viejos tiempos, durante su noviazgo también tuvieron varios problemas, igual o más intensas que las presentes pero en aquellas ocasiones bastaba con que ella tomara sus cosas furiosa y regresara a su aldea lo antes posible, cuando volvía a verlo después de un largo tiempo el enojo se le había pasado y ambos habían olvidado el motivo de la discusión. Pero ahora era diferente, vivían en el mismo techo y su presencia solo hacia que su coraje aumentara.

De pronto escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse, eso la extraño por que aún no pasaba del medio día y su esposo no solía llegar a comer a casa, se asomo solamente para confirmar que efectivamente Shikamaru se encontraba en la puerta, a ella le pareció que dudaba en entrar así que decidió tomar la palabra.

 **\- ¡Vaya! que sorpresa tenerte por aquí tan temprano ¿ No me digas que olvidaste algo vago?-**

 **\- Solo quería almorzar con mi joven esposa ¿ Esta mal?-**

 **\- Considerando los sucesos anteriores… diría que si-** Shikamaru se acercó hacia ella extendiéndole un paquete, ella dudó un segundo en tomarlo pero una vez que lo abrió no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran como estrellas, dentro del paquete se encontraba una de sus mayores perdiciones ¡tarta de castañas!

 **\- Tem, lamento mucho lo de la otra noche, fue mi culpa no debí ser tan estúpido contigo cuando lo único que tratabas era hacer algo por mi, en verdad lo siento-** Temari sintió como se le derretida el corazón con esas palabras.

 **\- No, yo lo siento mucho, te he estado tratando bastante mal estos últimos meses, si discutimos tanto ha Sido por mi histeria y yo…. Tengo miedo que esto no funcione por mi culpa –** Temari ya no pudo seguir hablando, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban.

 **\- Tranquila, es normal que te sientas así, todo esto ha sido un gran cambio para ti y yo no he estado lo suficiente para apoyarte, pero te prometo que me daré mi tiempo en el trabajo para estar más tiempo a tu lado –** Ya no pudo evitar atraerlo a ella para poder besarlo, devoró sus labios hasta que la falta de aire la obligó a dejarlo ir.

 **\- Te amo bebé llorón –**

 **\- Y yo a ti mujer problemática –**

 **\- Por cierto, como supiste lo de la tarta –**

 **\- Bueno digamos que fue un consejo de cuñado a cuñado, ahora vamos –**

 **\- ¿ Donde? Creí que almorzaríamos juntos –**

 **\- Eso** **puede esperar, nos hace falta un paso para la reconciliación perfecta –** El tono seductor de su voz le hizo entender fácilmente a lo que se refería.

Y mientras era arrastrada a su habitación, Temari supo que no le importaría pasar por más peleas si las reconciliaciones eran siempre de esa manera.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Ustedes disculparan la tardanza, de la nada el trabajo en la oficina aumentó y perdí algo de mi valioso tiempo libre, pero en fin espero que el capítulo haya Sido de su agrado, cómo podrán observar decidí hacer sufrir un poquito a nuestro Shikamaru y también inserte nuevamente a mis queridos hermanos de la arena, por cierto ¿ Gaara de gloton? No sé cómo tuve la idea.**

 **Bueno esto es todo por ahora nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 ***Shimesaba :** **laminas de caballa marinada con un aderezo de cebolla fresca**


	6. Nuevo Integrante

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Un nuevo integrante._

Temari se había levantado muy inquieta aquella mañana, razón por la cual había decidido dar un paseo por el bosque Nara, aquel lugar tan jodidamente bello que siempre lograba tranquilizarla se había convertido rápidamente en un santuario para sus pensamientos. Respirar el aire puro del lugar mientras observaba tan verde paisaje le hacia recordar aquel sentimiento que despertaba en ella ver los atardeceres en Suna. Se sentía muy feliz de tener el privilegio de entrar en aquel bello lugar, por qué el clan fue muy claro con ella en el preciso momento en que Shikamaru anunció su noviazgo con ella: solo los miembros del clan podrían entrar al bosque Nara ¿ Quien diría que tiempo después ella sería una de las principales encargadas del cuidado de este? Por qué si, ser la matriarca también tenía sus ventajas.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando se encontró frente a un ciervo hembra y su cría, en tiempos anteriores esto la hubiese puesto nerviosa, pero ahora sabía con total seguridad la aceptación que tenia en los habitantes de aquel bosque. Sonrió al ver al pequeño animal acercarse a ella, se sentó sobre el verde pasto y la cría no perdió oportunidad para posarse en su regazo, no supo cuanto tiempo se pasó acariciando su cabeza debió ser bastante ya que su madre tuvo que ir por el para seguir su camino, fue cuánto el pequeño se levantó que Temari sintió la necesidad de acariciar su vientre.

\- **Me pregunto si mi cervatillo será tan lindo como el tuyo –** se dijo a sí misma mientras observaba a la pequeña familia marcharse, se puso de pie y decidió que también era hora de regresar, después de lo que hizo era muy probable que su marido llegará temprano a casa.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura le confirmara su embarazo de apenas un mes de gestación, su primera reacción fue miedo ¿ Que haría ella con un niño? Bueno es cierto que ella cuido de sus hermanos pero eso fue cuando su tío falleció, Gaara y Kankuro ya estaban grandecitos en ese entonces, un bebé es otra cuestión, se trata de un ser indefenso que necesita totalmente de ti para sobrevivir, y con lo bruta que era capaz que lo mandaba a volar con su abanico en el primer berrinche que le hiciera. Pero sus miedos no tardaron en desaparecer, después de todo aquella criatura era suya, su hijo y Temari supo entonces que lo protegería con su vida y se dedicaría a hacerlo feliz, además tenía a Shikamaru a su lado, sabía que juntos harían un buen trabajo como padres.

Aunque es cierto que Shikamaru estaba a punto de enterarse. Había pasado las dos semanas desde que recibió la noticia, planeando la manera de informar a su marido, usualmente ella sería directa e iría al grano y así lo intento el mismo día que tuvo los resultados pero al tener a su marido frente a ella no encontró el valor suficiente para decirle. Lo mismo se repitió día tras día, hasta que finalmente decidió dejarle una carta _(de acuerdo, era de cobardes pero ya no tenia más opciones)_ la idea parecía bien hasta que noto la enorme montaña de bolas de papel que había dejado en el despacho de Shikamaru ( _lugar donde planeó escribir y dejar la carta)! Diablos! Era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pensó entonces_ en dejar los resultados ahí y listo, pero algo le decía que el muy idiota no lo entendería y seguramente le preguntaría que era por lo que el momento se vería arruinado.

Decidió entonces recurrir al plan C, no sería una carta sería una nota y no sería cursi, si no directa, esta mañana había realizado un plan macabro _( original según ella)_ le preparó a Shikamaru huevos cocidos como bento, sabía muy bien lo mucho que le desagradable a su marido esa comida pero se excuso con la siguiente nota:

" _Lamento mucho el almuerzo de hoy, pero quiero que sepas que tenemos que ahorrar todo lo que podamos, ya que estoy embarazada y por si no lo sabías un bebé no es nada barato._

 _Suerte en el trabajo_

 _Atte. Temari"_

Se pasó toda la mañana convenciéndose así misma que fue una excelente idea y lo había logrado, hasta que al llegar a su hogar se encontró con un mensaje de la oficina del hokage notificándole que su esposo había sufrido un desmayo durante el almuerzo - estúpido _bebé llorón no aguantas nada-_ pensaba Temari mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el edificio del hokage.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temari miró con fastidio el reloj de mesa, resoplo al ver que este marcaba la 1 de la mañana giró a su derecha y pudo observar a su marido dormir tranquilamente, ¡cuánta envidia le daba! Mientras el soñaba con sus queridas nubes ella llevaba varias horas sin poder cerrar los ojos, y esto había sucedido durante varias noches. En otros tiempos esto se había solucionado con un buen sedante, pero ahora con 4 meses de embarazo la idea estaba totalmente descartada.

Miro por quinta vez el techo de su alcoba e inútilmente trato de conciliar el sueño, pero nuevamente se sintió derrotada. Se sentía exasperada, ella pudo lidiar fácilmente con las náuseas y vómitos durante los primeros meses de su embarazo, pero perder valiosas horas de sueño le estaba alterando los nervios.

Decidió cambiar de posición así que giró hacia su izquierda, tal vez esto ayudaría a relajarse, fue en eso momento que sintió como era abrazada por la espalda, Shikamaru besó su cuello al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano en su vientre.

 **\- ¿ Otra vez con Insomnio? –** Temari solo asintió débilmente, no se sentía con mucho ánimos de iniciar una conversación en la madrugada cuando podría estar durmiendo **–**

 **\- Tal vez un poco de leche tibia te caería bien –**

 **\- Ya tomé dos vasos y no hizo ningún efecto –** Shikamaru notó cierta molestia en su voz, por lo que se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte – **Sakura dijo que era una fase y que** **pasaría pronto.**

 **\- ¿ Que puedo hacer por ustedes mientras ? -**

 **\- Ya lo haces bastante bien –** le dijo mientras giraba para ponerse frente a él al mismo tiempo que buscaba sus labios, el la acomodó entre sus brazos de manera que ella pudiera posar su cabeza entre su cuello, Temari se relajo en unos instantes y poco a poco notó como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temari salía del hospital de Konoha acariciando su ya abultado vientre de 7 meses, había solicitado una revisión de urgencia ya que últimamente estaba algo paranoica por una cuestión, en todo este tiempo no había sentido a su bebé moverse. Al comentarle a Sakura sobre el asunto está le mencionó que pudiera ser un atraso de crecimiento por lo que rápidamente le realizó una serie de estudios para descartar cualquier mal. La tranquilizó ver que el resultado de estos fueran positivos, aunque aún estaba algo preocupada, la idea de que algo le pasará a su bebito la aterraba, Sakura decidió entonces vigilar y monitorizar al bebé con mayor seguimiento, por lo que Temari acudía al hospital una vez por semana.

En una de sus visitas a Yoshino le platicó sobre el tema, le sorprendió ver cómo esta dio una leve sonrisa a la vez que le tomaba el hombro.

 **\- Cariño, debí advertirte que la pereza de los Nara no tiene límites –** al ver la duda en el rostro de Temari decidió continuar – **Shikamaru tampoco realizó ningún movimiento durante mi embarazo tal parece que se pasó los nueve meses de gestación durmiendo, y si también sentí el mismo miedo que tienes ahora pero créeme que si todos tus estudios salen positivos es por qué no tienes nada que temer.-**

Temari sonrió ante lo dicho por su suegra, recordó entonces su última ecografía donde pudo escuchar claramente los latidos del corazón de su bebe, sin duda una buena señal de que estaba sano. Tal vez Yoshino tenía razón y su bebé solo era demasiado flojo para dar señales de vida.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se encontraba en su recamara tranquila leyendo un libro para madres primerizas que Yoshino le había obsequiado, odiaba admitirlo pero este le estaba ayudando demasiado, después de todo una no nace sabiendo ser madre. Miró el reloj por el rabillo del ojo y pudo observar que eran apenas las 8 de la noche demasiado temprano para que su marido regresara.

Era 22 de septiembre y los chicos habían organizado una pequeña reunión para festejar el cumpleaños de su marido _(un pretexto para llenarse de alcohol según Shikamaru)_ este se había negado diciendo que no podría salir a divertirse teniendo a su esposa con 9 meses de embarazo, su hijo podría llegar al mundo en cualquier momento y aunque esto enterneció a Temari en primera instancia, fue ella la que le insistió que fuera. Tal vez era por el embarazo pero notaba a Shikamaru más estresado de lo normal así que lo convenció para que saliera a divertirse por un rato, este se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso en los labios y la promesa de que regresaría temprano a casa.

Temari se levantó de la cama, por alguna razón empezó a sentirse inquieta así que decidió caminar un poco dentro de la casa hasta que llegó al cuarto que habían preparado para el bebé, la habitación era de un tono verde claro (recordó el desastre que hizo Shikamaru al pintarla) junto la ventana reposaba la cama que Gaara y Kankuro le habían obsequiado y los pequeños muebles a su alrededor estaban llenos de ropa y juguetes que Yoshino y las chicas les habían dado. Sin duda alguna estaba todo listo para su llegada, solo esperaba que el flojo de su hijo no se demorara tanto. Regresó a su habitación con la idea de seguir leyendo pero pronto el sueño llegó a ella y quedó profundamente dormida.

Despertó unas horas más tarde cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado, no se alertó porque sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Shikamaru incluso adormilada era capaz de reconocer su presencia, el se dio cuenta de su despertar y la abrazó suavemente.

 **\- Lo siento, no quise despertarte –**

 **\- Está bien, no llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo ¿ Cómo te fue? –**

 **\- Mmm demasiado problemático para mí gusto –** le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se dispuso a dormir, pero justo en ese momento Temari se levantó de un rápido movimiento. **\- ¿ Que ocurre? ¿Necesitas ir al baño? –**

 **No, es solo que parece que estás a punto de recibir otro regalo-** le dijo mientras posaba una mano en su vientre a la vez que hacía un gesto de dolor, Shikamaru tardo un poco en entender la situación.

 **\- ¿ Estas diciendo que …**

 **\- ¡ Si idiota! El bebé ya viene -** el grito le basto al hombre para reaccionar y tomar a su mujer, tenía que llevarla al hospital lo más pronto posible.

 **\- Que bebé más problemático –**

 **\- ¿ Que esperabas? Es tu hijo después de todo-**

 **\- Tem, te prometo que todo estará bien, tu tranquila y …**

 **\- Sí sí sí, ya lo sé, tu solo date prisa-**

Y mientras era llevada al hospital no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo pronto tendría a su bebé en brazos y nueve meses de espera fue demasiado. Ya no había miedo en ella, lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de su marido que antes sus ojos estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola gente bonita, antes que nada pido una disculpa por haber tardado en publicar, tuve varios contratiempos esta semana pero finalmente pude actualizar.

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me da gusto saber que la historia es de su agrado, y bueno nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos.


	7. Nuevo Integrante Parte 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Un Nuevo Integrante Parte 2.

Temari no recordaba tener un color que le desagradara, sabía de su predilección por el morado pero no de otro color que le hiciera sentir el efecto contrario, sin embargo dos días en aquella habitación de hospital fue motivo suficiente para empezar a hartarse del blanco, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era derrumbar la puerta para salir corriendo hacia su hogar.

Unos pequeños movimientos la hicieron olvidar por completo el lugar donde estaba, dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño bulto que se encontraba entre sus brazos lo miró lanzar un bostezo y frotar sus ojos antes de volver a cerrarlos, Temari no pudo evitar enternecerse ante aquel acto y con una delicadeza que ella misma desconocía le apartó algunos de sus escasos cabellos y procedió a besar su pequeña frente. ¡Dios! ¿Era posible amar tanto a una persona? Este niño solo llevaba dos días de haber nacido y ya era su mundo entero, bueno lo fue desde el momento que supo de su llegada.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y vio al vago de su marido entrar por ella, había salido hace unos cuarenta minutos supuestamente para dejar todo listo para su salida del hospital, pero por el tiempo que demoró no dudaba en que se había quedado dormido en alguna sala de este.

 **\- Todo está listo, mañana a primera hora les darán el alta-** La tranquilidad con la que dijo tan simple frase hizo a Temari rabiar.

 **\- ¿QUE? ¡ Te dije claramente que quería irme hoy ! –**

 **\- Mujer no seas problemática, sabes bien que son los procedimientos y …**

 **\- ¡ Al Diablo los procedimientos! ¡ Yo me largo! –**

 **\- ¿ Quieres tranquilizarte? Despertaras al niño –**

 **\- Tú niño no se despierta con nada, salió igual de vago que tu-** Shikamaru en ese momento desvío la mirada hacia su hijo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se formará en su rostro, ese niño era su misma imagen y se sentía orgulloso de ello, se acercó lentamente para poder besarle la mejilla antes de regresar su atención a su esposa.

 **\- ¿ Cuál es el verdadero problema Tem? Has estado aquí dos días no creo que no puedas con una noche más –**

 **-¿ Realmente no lo entiendes? Si Shikadai pasa aquí más tiempo se acostumbrara al hospital y ya no querrá estar en nuestra casa -** Shikamaru hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse de la ocurrencia de su esposa, pero al no lograrlo solo consiguió irritarla más **\- ¿ De qué diablos te ríes idiota? –**

 **\- Cálmate Temari -** esta vez se acercó a su esposa para poder besar sus labios, notó como está se negó al principio pero al final fue correspondido, se separó lentamente al verla más tranquila **– Claro que Shikadai se adaptarse a nuestra casa –**

 **\- ¿ Como puedes estar tan seguro? –**

 **\- Simplemente por qué ahí está su familia y la gente que lo ama, además si lo piensas bien seguramente ni le ha prestado atención al lugar donde está-** Esto último lo dijo riendo al ver las muecas que hacía su hijo al dormir.

 **\- Más te vale que tengas razón problemático -** Temari acarició suavemente la pequeña cabeza de Shikadai y lanzó un largo suspiro **– Por ahora descansa bebé que mañana será un largo día.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temari había perdido la cuenta de las veces que entró a la habitación de su hijo, sabía que tal vez era algo exagerada pero ¿ Que madre primeriza no lo era?

Durante su embarazo había escucha a muchas madres explicándole el gran cambio que tendría su vida y cómo sería su rutina diaria a partir del nacimiento de su hijo. Le habían dicho que gracias a su pequeño pasaría muchas noches en vela, ya que sus horas de sueño eran inestables, los bebés solían dormir un par de horas para despertar gritando otras, prácticamente lloraban por todo y ella tenía que aprender rápidamente a identificar cuando el llanto era por sueño, hambre o si necesitaba un simple cambio de pañal. En fin Temari ya estaba preparada para enfrentar el mayor reto de su vida, sin embargo nunca esperó que Shikadai tuviera otros planes.

Apenas había pasado un mes desde que Shikadai había llegado a sus vidas y Temari ya se sentía a bordo de un colapso nervioso, sin embargo las razones de esto no fueron las esperadas. En todo este tiempo Temari no recordaba haber escuchado llorar a su pequeño hijo solo lograba identificar un pequeño gruñido y esto solo cuando lo despertaba para bañarlo y darle de comer, no negaba que al principio la situación fue bastante cómoda para ella pero al pasar el tiempo comenzó a sentir una especie de preocupación sobre todo al darse cuenta que qué si nadie se lo impedía Shikadai podía pasar más de 24 horas durmiendo, la idea entonces de que su hijo pudiera estar enfermo comenzó a invadir su mente de manera que lo llevo con varios especialistas para descartar cualquier mal pero todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: simplemente había sido bendecida con un niño muy tranquilo. Aún así, su temor de madre la hacían observarlo detenidamente cuando dormía, ya que tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar y eso la aterraba.

Shikamaru y Yoshino le habían repetido millones de veces que no había nada que tener, después de todo estaban hablando de un Nara. Temari sonrió ante esta teoría y observó aliviada el tranquilo respirar de su hijo. No podía negar lo hermoso que se veía de esa manera, casi parecía un angelito dormido.

 **\- Disfrútalo mientras puedas pequeño, por qué no creas que te dejaré ser un vago por mucho tiempo –** acarició sus cabellos antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero con la seguridad de que no tardaría mucho en regresar para volver a vigilar sus sueños.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikadai había cumplido un año de vida hace apenas unas semanas y a Yoshino se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que su nieto debería empezar con su vida social - _¿Nadie le dijo a esa mujer que las palabras Nara y social no iban juntas? –_ así que le aconsejó a Temari una visita al parque para que comenzara a forzar sus primeros lazos de amistad. La idea le pareció cursi pero antes de que se le ocurriera contestar a su imponente suegra se puso a pensar en el hecho de que Shikadai no había convivido con ningún otro niño así que no tuvo más opción que darle la razón a Yoshino.

A la mañana siguiente alisto a su pequeño justo después de que su marido saliera al trabajo, se aseguró de ponerle ropa lo suficientemente cómoda para que Shikadai pudiera jugar a gusto, odiaba admitirlo pero la idea empezaba a emocionarla más de lo deseado. Madre e hijo llegaron puntuales al parque central de Konoha, Temari identificó con rapidez un grupo de infantes jugando muy felices, a simple vista determinó que eran de la edad de su pequeño así que lo bajo de sus brazos para que pudiera ir con ellos sin embargo Shikadai parecía renuente querer unirse al grupo, Temari lo animó lo más cariñosamente posible y por fin después de varios minutos el pequeño Nara tomó iniciativa para acercarse a los demás.

Temari se sentó muy cerca de ellos, observó como los demás niños insistía en jugar con Shikadai, sin embargo este no parecía interesado en involucrarse así que sin más se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a uno de los árboles del parque para acostarse bajo su sombra, Temari miró con un tic en el ojo como su hijo se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente sin importarle el ruido del lugar. Esperó con toda la paciencia posible en ella para un cambio de actitud en su hijo, pero después de una hora de verlo dormir decidió darse por vencida, lo tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y caminó hacia su hogar.

Cerró con gran fuerza la puerta de su casa, tal vez estaba portándose muy infantil pero no podía evitar sentirse furiosa con su pequeño, el cual se encontraba balanceándose entre sus brazos mientras su madre lo cargaba, una vez que estuvo tranquila pudo observar claramente como la luz del despacho de su marido estaba encendida, lo cual le extrañó, era demasiado temprano para que Shikamaru regresara a casa. Justo en ese momento la puerta del despacho fue abierta dejando ver a su marido junto al ruidoso Hokage.

 **\- Temari ¿Cuánto tiempo? –** le saludo alegremente el rubio

 **\- ¿Naruto? No te lo tomes a mal pero es una gran sorpresa verte por aquí –**

 **\- Olvidé unos papeles en la casa y este aprovechó para escabullirse del trabajo –** le explicó rápidamente su marido.

 **\- ¡Oye! Shikamaru si lo dices así me hace ver muy mal, además fue un gran pretexto para pasar por Boruto-** fue en ese momento que Temari notó una cabecita rubia asomándose tras las piernas de Naruto, iba a saludarlo cuando miró con sorpresa como Shikadai se acercaba lentamente al pequeño rubio observándolo con mucha curiosidad, Boruto también se acercó dudoso, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente sonrieron entre sí para finalmente salir en silencio hacia la sala de la casa.

 **\- ¡ Vaya! Parece que alguien hizo un nuevo amigo-** exclamó **Naruto** con orgullo.

 **\- De todos los niños con los que podía relacionarse eligió al más problemático-** se quejó Shikamaru con una sonrisa mientras Temari veía con alivio como su hijo conseguía su primer amigo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temari sentía que le ardía la cara de vergüenza, trato de respirar y recordar momentos más humillantes en su vida para superar este momento pero nada lograba eliminar ese sentimiento de querer que la tierra se la tragara.

 **\- ¡Mira mami! Te gané –** un pequeño Shikadai de 5 años miraba con felicidad el tablero de shogi en donde había estado jugando con su madre, Temari sabía que Shikamaru había estado enseñándole jugar para para poder tener un digno rival en el futuro pero ella nunca esperó que progresara tan rápido, además ya era suficiente malo ser vencida cada noche por su marido para que ahora tenga que lidiar con las palizas que le daría su pequeño retoño.

 **\- Vaya, parece que mi pequeño perezoso resultó ser todo un genio, esa jugada es bastante difícil –**

 **\- No es tan difícil, es simple lógica –** a Temari le fascinaba cuando Shikadai hablaba con esa madurez no propia de su edad, poco a poco la vergüenza que sentía hace unos minutos se fue transformando en orgullo.

 **\- Estoy ansiosa de verte barrer el polvo con tu padre –**

 **\- Imposible, estás tácticas solo funcionan contigo mamá, papá es mucho más difícil de vencer –**

 **\- ¿Así que soy un rival débil?-** trato de no sonar celosa, no quería enfrentar las burlas de su hijo sobre ser una mala perdedora.

 **\- Claro que no mamá, eres toda una estratega, si papá no me hubiera aconsejado nunca te habría derrotado -**

 **\- Y ¿Qué te dijo tu padre sobre vencerme?-**

 **\- Dijo que eres muy analítica, que nunca bajara la guardia cuanto te enfrentará ya que podía ser fatal, un solo movimiento en falso y sería mi fin –** Temari no pudo evitar sonreír, le hacía muy feliz saber que su esposo aún la consideraba un digno rival- **sin embargo, dijo que en el shogi tu confianza te hace bajar la guardia cuando tienes la ventaja y ese es el momento indicado para crear una estrategia en tu contra –** Shikadai terminó su explicación con una sonrisa mientras Temari lo observaba con un tic en el ojo, estuvo a punto de replicar cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

 **\- Tadaima –** Shikamaru observó a su esposa e hijo frente al tablero de shogi, cosa que le dio curiosidad ya que siempre había querido admirar un juego entre los dos amores de su vida, pero al ver las fichas pudo deducir que el juego había acabado y con la victoria de su pequeño – **Creo que me perdí de algo muy interesante.**

 **\- Mira papa, por fin pude ganar a mamá –** le platicó alegremente Shikadai mientras corría a abrazarlo.

 **\- ¿En serio? Eres increíble hijo –**

 **\- Al parecer le ayudó bastante el que le contarás mis debilidades –**

 **\- ¿ Estas enojada conmigo? -** Shikamaru no pudo evitar sudar frío al escuchar el tono de reproche que uso su esposa.

 **\- Solo digamos que no jugare contigo durante un largo tiempo -** le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para servir la cena.

 **\- Bueno no importa, jugare con Shikadai entonces –**

 **\- Qué pena que no me refería al shogi -**

 **\- ¡Espera Temari! ¡perdóname! -** Las neuronas de Shikamaru no tardaron ni medio minuto en procesar la información y salió corriendo tras su esposa dejando solo a Shikadai en la sala recogiendo las piezas del shogi, por lo que pudo entender su papá ya no jugaría con el.

 **\- Creo que aún no soy tan bueno…. Papá aún prefiere jugar con mama –** pensaba con algo de celos Shikadai mientras observaba como su padre luchaba por ser perdonado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Durante el tiempo que fungió como asistente de Gaara, Temari tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar muy buenas caligrafías, este era uno de las escasos gustos que nunca le comentó a su ahora esposo, por qué por muy raro que sonará Temari sabía que disfrutaba mucho de contemplar redacciones perfectas y la nota que tenía en sus manos contenía una de las mejores caligrafías que había visto en su vida: trazos finos y delicados, una estupenda ortografía y coherencia en las palabras, ¿Quién era el dueño de tan envidiable escritura?, La firma al final del documento era ni más ni nada menos de Aburame Shino. Era una pena que tal maravilloso escrito no fuera otra cosa que un reporte para su hijo, el muy vago había faltado a clases con una patética nota como justificación.

Pero ¿Qué se habría creído ese niñato? Era el segundo reporte en menos de un mes que Shikadai recibía, Temari había pensado que una vez que su hijo entrará a la academia se volvería responsable y sería un alumno sobresaliente como lo fueron ella y sus hermanos en su momento, pero no, todo parecía indicar que Shikadai había optado seguir los pasos de su padre.

El asunto no podía quedarse ahí, ella tenía que ponerle un alto, ya que con el reporte anterior quedó claro que no contaba con Shikamaru para poner en cintura a ese niño, ahora le tocaba a ella resolverlo a su manera, si Shikadai creía que quedarse sin cena era malo era porque no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

 **\- Tadaima –** observó como su hijo entró con pasos flojos a la casa, Temari pudo deducir que aún no se había dado cuenta que había sido descubierto, sonrió para sus adentros, hace mucho tiempo que no de sentía tan poderosa, lástima por Shikadai porque hoy entendería por qué fue catalogada como la Kunoichi más cruel.

 _¡oh si! No había nada más maravilloso que ver el temor de tu enemigo atravez de sus ojos._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Antes que nada pido una disculpa ya que esta vez si me demore un poquito más en actualizar, pero de la nada ha subido el trabajo en la oficina y pase casi todo la semana en horas extras ( bueno para mí economía pero malo para mí inspiración) .

En fin con respecto a este capítulo solo puedo decir que me encanta Shikadai y por eso decidí que merecía otro capítulo dedicado a el, no estaba en mis planes pero me alegra haberlo hecho.

Por último, pero no menos importante les agradezco enormemente los comentarios que me hacen llegar todavía me sigue sorprendiendo la aceptación que ha tenido la historia y eso me da ánimos para publicar más ideas, ¿Por qué estoy de sentimental? Pues creo que tanto trabajo ya me afectó.

Ya nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos.

PD. Ya quisiera tener la caligrafía de Shino.


	8. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Proceso Concluido.

Shikamaru salía de la torre Hokage con una mueca de fastidio impresa en el rostro, había sido un día bastante pesado en la oficina y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la suavidad y comodidad que su cama le proporcionaría. Intentó apurar sus pasos, sin embargo tenía la sensación de que sus pies se volvían más pesados conforme su andar iba aumentando, resoplo con fastidio mientras se apoyaba en un árbol, inconscientemente se llevó las manos al bolsillo y saco de este uno de los tantos cigarrillos que tenía, se lo acomodó entre sus labios mientras buscaba su encendedor aunque dudó un momento de encenderlo, ya era demasiado tarde y si su esposa lo descubría no le iría nada bien.

Chasqueo la lengua y finalmente se animó a encenderlo, en menos de un minuto comenzó a sentir su cuerpo relajado, cerró los ojos lentamente y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento aunque para su desgracia el gusto no le duró mucho, había olvidado lo rápido que solía consumirse el cigarro en sus manos. Sintió la necesidad de sacar un segundo cigarrillo pero desecho la idea de inmediato, aunque no lo pareciera realmente quería llegar a casa, así que regresó el encendedor a su bolsillo y continuó su andar, pero esta vez con más energía.

A estas horas de la noche las calles de Konoha estaban totalmente abandonadas, lo que agradecía internamente, ya que así no había ninguna posibilidad de encontrarse con algún conocido con el que perdería algo de tiempo charlando. No es que le disgustara pasar tiempo con sus amigos, es solo que había ocasiones en la que lo único que podía pensar era en llegar a casa con su mujer problemática y su pequeño vago, y hoy era una de esas veces. Tan vez sea porque se estaba haciendo viejo pero últimamente andaba algo nostálgico con ciertas cuestiones, como por ejemplo ya no podía recordar la última vez que cenaron los tres juntos como familia, sacudió la cabeza con un fuerte movimiento, ponerse de cursi no iba solucionar nada, tal vez debía de aprovechar las próximas vacaciones escolares de Shikadai para pedir un breve descanso laboral, no es como si Naruto fuera a morir sin el ¿verdad?

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó en que momento llegó a la residencia Nara, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta no dudo ningún momento en abrirla y adentrarse en ella, mientras caminaba con pereza por el pasillo que dirigía a la sala pudo notar la luz de esta encendida y un dulce pero suave aroma a vainilla que inundó sus fosas nasales. No importaba cuántos años pasará su mujer seguía siendo igual de problemática, le había repetido varias veces que no era necesario que lo esperase despierta pero como era obvio en la Sabaku No, nunca lo escuchaba, aunque no podía negar que ser recibido con esa visión de su mujer sentada en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas usando un transparente y corto camisón era por no decir mucho.. bastante agradable.

 **\- ¿Piensas entrar a dormir o planeas quedarte parado toda la noche con cara de idiota? -** ¡oh si! los recibimientos de Temari eran _tan_ lindos que no cabía de alegría.

 **\- Yo también te extrañe amor –**

 **Pues no se nota mucho que digamos, si no supiera que eres demasiado vago para buscarte una amante juraría que ese es tu trabajo nocturno -** su voz sonaba irritada pero Shikamaru sabía que no estaba enojada, solamente estaba tratando de cobrarle el haberla hecho esperar tan tarde, sonrió para sus adentros, tantos años juntos habían hecho que la conociera como la palma de su mano.

 **\- Mujer te juro que ni se me había ocurrido-** se acercó lentamente hacia el sillón y una vez que estuvo frente de su esposa se inclinó lo suficiente para besar sus labios **– Además, ¿ Para que querría una mujerzuela teniendo a una princesa a mi lado? –** el rostro de Shikamaru se adorno de una sonrisa victoriosa al ver a Temari sonrojarse, sin duda alguna había Sido un buen movimiento de su parte.

 **\- Suficiente, como veo que no tienes hambre me iré a dormir –**

 **\- Espera Temari –** al ver como su esposa giraba hacia el no pudo evitar rascarse la nuca nerviosamente – **En verdad no quiero molestarte, pero me muero de hambre ¿ Que hay de cenar?-**

 **\- Sopa fría –** Temari disfruto ver cómo su esposo enarcaba una ceja **– si hubieras llegado temprano estaría caliente, además me apena decirte que tú cena no fue lo único que se enfrió –** le guiñó un ojo a su marido antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, si duda alguna ella había marcado el jaque mate.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temari se acomodó tranquilamente en la cama matrimonial mientras sonreía triunfante, ella sabía que su marido no era tan vago como para no calentar su cena, lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para prepararle un bien merecido baño.

En realidad no tenía la más mínima molestia por los retardos de su esposo, ella sabía lo desgastante que era el trabajo de Shikamaru, velar por la paz de una aldea no era cualquier cosa y ella lo sabía de ante mano, sus recuerdos como embajadora de Sunagakure eran una clara muestra de ello. Tal vez los primeros días de casada si lo esperaba con preocupación pero posteriormente se dio cuenta de que lo hacía por mero gusto, ver a su marido regresar de su arduo trabajo la hacía sentirse orgullosa de tenerlo a su lado, pero por nada del mundo iba a demostrárselo por eso utilizaba esas ridículas excusas para mostrarse irritada frente a él. Muchos dirían que con eso solo lograba degastar su matrimonio, y si, quizás ese sería el resultado en una pareja normal, pero ella sabía que eso no ocurría con ellos. Para Temari esos pequeños juegos era una divertida forma de mantener viva la relación y sabía que Shikamaru pensaba igual que ella.

El pomo de la puerta hizo un leve sonido cuando Shikamaru entró a la habitación, a Temari le dio risa la mirada acusadora que este le dirigió así que decidió que ella sería la encargada de suavizar las cosas …por ahora, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se acerco hacía el para poder besarlo, ella planeaba hacer un contacto suave pero se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos de su esposo apoderarse de su cintura estrechándola fuertemente hacia él. Si bien su relación podía considerarse pasional era raro ver a Shikamaru tomar la iniciativa, siempre era ella la que hacía subir la temperatura y el estaba encantado de seguirle el juego.

 **\- Me entristece saber que disfrutaste tu cena –** acotóTemari en cuanto pudo separarse de su esposo.

 **\- Sé prender una estufa mujer-**

 **\- La próxima vez me encargaré de que no puedas hacer ni eso –** le sonrió con esa tierna mirada que solo le dedicaba a él y a Shikadai **– te prepare el baño -** pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que nuevamente sus labios fueron atrapados por los de su marido.

 **\- Bañémonos juntos –** ahora era Shikamaru el que le sonreía alegremente.

 **\- Ya me bañé –**

 **\- Arruinas el momento mujer-**

 **\- Quizás podrías decirme que te pasa, últimamente andas más sensible que una adolescente en su primer período –** Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y besó la frente de su esposa antes de entrar al baño, estaba más que claro que necesitaba una ducha y pronto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temari se encontraba adormilada en la cama, en serio quería esperar a que su esposo saliera de la ducha pero tal parecía que el cansancio podía más en esta ocasión, sintió pesados los ojos y supo que no tardaría en cerrarlos – _lo siento Shikamaru tu te lo perdiste-_ Ya podía sentirse en su quinto sueño cuando notó como era atrapada por unos fuertes brazos, sonrió para sí misma al sentir como su cabello era retirado para proceder a besarle el cuello lentamente. Pero algo dentro de si le gritaba que algo pasaba su marido se estaba portando muy raro estos últimos días.

 **\- Oye Shikamaru, ¿ Te encuentras bien? –** esperó pacientemente por la respuesta, pero al pasar varios minutos sin obtenerla giró hacia el, le sorprendió encontrarlo mirándola fijamente **\- ¿Shikamaru? –** el la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos como respuesta, Temari escuchó como este resoplaba cerca de su oído.

 **\- Solo estaba pensando –** vio el semblante serio de su esposa así que decidió continuar- **la próxima semana se cumplen 12 años desde que pedí tu mano a Gaara –**

 **\- ¿y que con eso? –** Decir que no estaba enternecida con que Shikamaru se acordara de cierto detalle era una total mentira.

 **\- Estaba acordándome que en aquella ocasión Gaara me exigió hacerte feliz y en ese momento está muy seguro de lograrlo, pero ahora no lo sé…. Temari necesito saber si lo logré, si realmente has Sido feliz a mi lado.**

Shikamaru observó detenidamente las facciones de su mujer, la mayoría de las veces podía llegar a entenderla sin necesidad de palabras, pero en esta ocasión no podía decir si era la obscuridad de la noche o el nerviosismo que sentía por escuchar la respuesta de sus labios lo que le impedía captar las señales que Temari mandaba. Al final escuchó un largo bufido de parte de ella.

 **\- No hay ni un solo día que no extrañe a Suna o a su gente y que decir de mis hermanos, a veces cuando caminó por las calles de Konoha no puedo evitar la sensación de sentirme perdida o fuera de lugar incluso la residencia Nara me parece bastante grande en varias ocasiones, sin embargo cada vez que tú o Shikadai entran por esa puerta me hacen sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo, me doy cuenta que tome la decisión correcta y volvería a hacerlo mil veces más-** Shikamaru se dedicó a acariciar el rostro de su mujer .

 **\- Entonces ¿eso es un si? -** sonrió arrogantemente haciendo a su esposa sonrojarse en el proceso.

 **\- ¡ si idiota! ¡es un si!**

 **\- Ya lo sabía, solo quería escucharlo**

 **\- Púdrete Nara –** Temari se giró nuevamente dándole la espalda a su marido, no le permitirá que siguiera humillándola más.

 **\- Hai, hai, por cierto Tem –**

 **\- ¿ Que quieres ahora?**

 **\- Nada sólo recordarte que también te amo**

 **\- Cursi, aunque ya que mencionas el tema, había estado pensando qué tal vez podríamos aprovechar las vacaciones de Shikadai para ir a Suna, después de todo tienes que demostrarle a Gaara que cumpliste con tu palabra –** Shikamaru se acomodó para poder abrazara su mujer por la espalda, le encantaba la complicidad que había entre ellos para pensar y planear las mismas cosas, incluso a veces llegaba a pensar que ella podía leerle la mente.

 **\- Creo que eso le quedó claro la última vez que lo visitamos ¿no crees? –** desde su posición pudo ver como las orejas de su esposa adquirían un intenso color carmesí.

 **\- ¡ Cállate ¡ Fue bastante vergonzoso-**

 **\- Exageras, no fue para tanto-**

 **\- Que mi hermano el kazegake, nos hubiera descubierto en su oficina copulando como animales en celo ¿te parece poca cosa**? –

 **\- Te aseguro que él entiende , perfectamente la situación, es decir ¿realmente crees que en todo este tiempo no ha llevado a ninguna chica ahí? -**

 **\- Aparentemente alguien quiere dormir en el sillón –**

 **\- Hai Hai ya me callo-** usó algo de fuerza para girar a su mujer y ponerla sobre su pecho, no le costó mucho trabajo ya que pudo sentir como Temari cooperaba con el - **¡ Diablos! Pedirte matrimonio fue la mejor estrategia que he planeado en mi vida-**

Y ahí entre sus brazos Temari no pudo evitar retroceder en el tiempo para recordar todos los problemas y conflictos que tuvo que resolver para poder estar así con él, no tenía ninguna duda, todo había valido la pena.

 **\- Y la mía haber aceptado –** le susurró suavemente mientras sentía como sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el final de esta maravillosa historia.

Me divertí mucho escribiéndola ya que me base en una parte pequeña de mi vida, verán yo son originaria de un pequeño pero hermoso pueblo pero las circunstancias me hicieron mudarme con mi familia a la capital de mi estado. Ya pasó un año de eso y aún hay ciertos aspectos a los que no me logro adaptar al cien y me dio curiosidad saber cómo lo había logrado Temari tan fácil ( claro teniendo un hombre como Shikamaru a su lado, cualquiera puede ¿no?)

Mil gracias a todos y todas las que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia, en especial a Karinits-san de quién recibi bellos comentarios en cada capítulo, gracias chica no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste.

En fin, así concluye está historia, pero ni crean que se libraran pronto de mi ya que tengo varias ideas que espero pronto publicar, así que nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Besos a todos.


End file.
